whitecollarfandomcom-20200222-history
Willie Garson
| Twitter = WillieGarson | Played = Mozzie | Season = 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 | Epcount = }} Willie Garson plays Mozzie, friend, and confidant of Neal Caffrey, in White Collar. Biography Willie Garson stars as Mozzie in season two of USA Network's original series White Collar, which has 6 seasons. The talented Garson is rarely at a loss for work, appearing in over 250 TV episodes in a wide variety of programming and over 70 feature films. His unorthodox bald and bespectacled look won over fans on Sex and the City, where he played Carrie's gay best friend, Stanford Blatch. He is also well known as Henry Coffield on NYPD Blue and recently re-teamed with HBO and David Milch on John from Cincinnati. Garson will be seen next in the much-anticipated sequel to'' Sex and the City'' this spring. Born and raised in New Jersey, he started training at The Actors Institute in New York when he was only 13, before majoring in theater and psychology at Wesleyan University in Middletown, CT. After graduation, Garson found his love for acting outweighed his psychology studies and landed guest roles on Cheers, Family Ties, thirtysomething ''and ''L.A. Law. He has stayed busy playing several recurring characters in a wide array of TV projects, such as Just Shoot Me, Spin City, Ally McBeal, The Practice, Stargate SG-1, Star Trek: Voyager, The X-Files, Medium ''and ''Pushing Daisies. He holds a special place in the hearts of Stargate fans as one of the most meta characters ever on the show - an alien who is trying to live as a human and has buried memories of his encounters with the SG-1 team. On the big screen, Garson has collaborated with the Farrelly Brothers in their films Kingpin,There's Something about Mary ''and ''Fever Pitch. Garson has appeared in the quirky ensemble comedies Soapdish, Mars Attacks ''and ''Being John Malkovich ''and is often used by such varied directors as Michael Bay, Mike Nichols and Spike Jonze. At home on the stage as much as he is on television and in film, Garson continues to perform with various bi-coastal theater companies in NY and LA and was a member of Naked Angels, The Manhattan Theater Club, the Roundabout Theater and the Geffen Playhouse. He's also involved in community and charity organizations – from Big Brothers to Young Artists United. He has read to first graders weekly through the Screen Actors Guild "Bookpals" program, and is involved with AMFAR, Aspen Youth Experience, LA's Alliance for Children's Rights and Camp Joslin Diabetes Center in Massachusetts. Aside from acting on TV and the big screen, Garson also found success as a celebrity poker player. In 2003, "Evil Willie" (a nickname given to Garson by Don Cheadle for his fierce card playing) won the very first episode of Texas Hold ‘Em on Bravo's ''Celebrity Poker Showdown, and continues to play in tournaments worldwide and through the World Poker Tour. Garson resides in Los Angeles and New York with his son, Nathen.NBC Universal Media Village Career Movies *''Kingpin'' *''There's Something About Mary'' *''Fever Pitch'' *''Groundhog Day'' *"The Rock" *''Sex and the City'' (2008) *''Sex and the City 2'' (2010) TV *''NYPD Blue'' *''John from Cincinnati'' *''Sex and the City'' *Whitecollar TV Appearances *''Mr. Belvedere'' *''Quantum Leap'' *''Monk'' *''Ally McBeal'' *''Party of Five'' *''Stargate: SG-1'' *''Star Trek: Voyager'' *''Friends Season 5'' *''Hawaii Five-0 (2010)'' External Links *Willie Garson at IMDb *Six Questions with Willie Garson *[http://www.movieweb.com/news/NEHs0PKNccIHLI Wille Garson discusses White Collar]Willie Garson podcast interview about adopting his son *Willie Garson podcast interview about adopting his son Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Twitter References Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Twitter